User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here charart hello bramble!!nice to meat you!could you do me a charart of a kit-whitekit.(warrior name will be whitefrost.He is a short-haired pure white tom with ice-blue eyes.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 17:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Update Just to let you know that I'm leaving tonight and I'll speak to you tuesday! (or monday maybe). The page is below 30 (at lesat it is right now) Tere's still some archiving but I ahve to go now so I left a tiny bit there (my dad is getting really narked...) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bramble :) Your camp sounds fun - glad you enjoyed it/will enjoy the next lol Speak to you soon :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 18:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Charcat Hi Bramble! I have another question... How do you get your Charart approved? --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 01:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) no problem bramble![[User:Shimmersong| '''♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 02:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) and by the way love the charart of bramble you made.the background looks so real!!=D [[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 02:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) its ok..i know what it feels like to be busy!!i was so busy at the begining of thsi summer!![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 02:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't have pictures! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 02:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me!--[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 16:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) umm bramle when i want to brouse my new charart of honeykit do i replace the other one or just put another name?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 21:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures How do you make those avatars? I have an rpg and being able to make pictures of our own wold give us much more freedom in creating cats. Please tell me! squirrelkit Is squirrelkit good enough to be approved finally? --Firepelt 20:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Messed up Hey Bramble, hope I'm not bothering you, Somehow,everything on my page is preboxed and I can't fix it. Do you think you can help me? Thanx --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 21:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, what would I need if I was to do Character Art? Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Loner Blanks Sorry about the loner blanks >.< I am really good at drawing cats in real life, but I am trying to be that good on the computer. As soon as I can draw just as good on the cp, I will put them back up. Thanks! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 00:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Broken Bramble, I can't work on Charart for a while because last night my computer mouse stopped working. So I might be off for a while. Sandwich 22:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Broken Bramble, I can't work on Charart for a while because last night my computer mouse stopped working. So I might be off for a while. Sandwich 22:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Hi Bramble, long time no mweor. I was just checking the Charart page and I must have to agree, the page is clutter than I've seen before. Though I'm also happy that we are getting so images done, but also not happy with the length as well. I know before we mentioned that we should atleast have 2 or 3 images up, but seeing how the page looks, I think even that might be too much. Maybe we should just drop it to one at a time for all users until one gets approved so the page won't look how it is now. I know some may not agree with this, but think of all the members we have now. Thats over twenty images that could up at once for just one from each member. The work would still be done, just maybe at a slower rate, but I do believe it is still a good idea. Also...I think we might need a few extra senior warriors soon (maybe one or two not sure who at the moment) to help handle all of these images.--[[User:Shimmerpool| Shimmer ]]★ 00:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :60 images! Woah that is a lot then the one thing should definetly go up! I do think Mosswhisker would make a wonder cainidate for the next senior warrior. He helped me out a lot when I was working on my passed two images. I do the same method as you do, just save the base, work the image, then come back to it later. Which reminds me, I think its the warriors or the apprentices blank that is either not transparent or is like in the gif form. I forget since one time I had to redownload the base since I accidently saved an image over my file of the base. And I do remember those great times of only 10 members. I bet Gorse and Kitsu would be proud to see us how far we have all come. I too remember my Crowfeather image, and you loved him that much? xD sometimes I think I could have done better...I really think about redoing Squirrelflight over soon too. But first I want to focus on other images like the ones who were made back that look a little old..-- Shimmer'' ★ 01:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bramble! Well, just wanted to say hi, I have a question about Charart cats, could you give me a easy explanation of how to make a cat's ear seem shredded? Thanks! --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 01:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bramble! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 02:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Oooooh and Cloudspots Aw... poor Bramble :( I don't know what to say - things'll get less hectic soon, I'm sure and you'll soon be wishing you had more to do! lol I'd be happy for you to use Sandy's Den as your next archive :) As for Cloudspots - I'll sort him out when I get home but I'm not using my own cp at the moment, I'm at my grandparents' house and their computer is well... It's not mine, and I find it much esaier to do charart at home lol, so I'll get on that later hopefully! I really should start checking the bbooks for character descriptions instead of trusting the wiki pages... It's just easier... I'll try and get on the IRC later and we can talk properly. I should be home in about... hmm... 6 hours at the vrey most (I sincerely hope so... It's very boring heere - I love my grandparents but there is NOTHING to do! )[[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 13:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I sorted Cloudspots. Tell me if there's anything wrong with him :) The ironic thing is that I chose to do his charart because I wanted to do an interesting cat and one with white flecks fell into that category lol. Just my luck that he turns out not to have any flecks! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 10:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Brambles respons Well, maybe I was talking to someone else, but I remember talking about it to someone. Anyway, what I mean is that some times there are pictures that can be approved and that haven't been commented on in days because there is nothing else to do with it, making it stay up longer.Minnowclaw 17:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Hey wanna chat on the IRC? :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 19:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Senior Warrior? (M) - *Blinks* Wow. Of course I'll be happy to be nominated. Mosswhisker and Steatlhfire 19:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Birchfall Hi Bramble, is my Birchfall going to get declined because nobody's commenting on it? I fixed everything on previous comments... --[[User:Bracken-| '''Bracken-' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 20:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Tweak Week Bramble, may I tweak Feathertail's warrior version? She has no eye color and her shading is too dark. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 00:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. :D I hope I'm not bothering you, but can I redo Weaselfur's charart when Tweak Week starts? His eye needs adjsting and it needs more shading. ^^;--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 13:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Idea Bramble I have a idea, why don't we make a achive on the PCA talk page to put current art on the talk page while doing Tweak Week, then we will still have our art and constructive comments. Just a idea, :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ]][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 14:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hi Bramble. I wanted to say thanks for blending the patches on my Brightkit, and approving her. I had alot of fun working on her. --Spottedwing 16:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Can I join PCA? Hi, Bramble. I'm Icethroat21, and I'm new to WarriorsWiki. I noticed that I could not ask on the Talk Page, so I decided to ask you instead, since you're the leader. Can I join PCA? I've already been playing around in pixlr, getting used to the program, and I've attempted to make a charart. Please let me join PCA! [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21]][[User Talk:Icethroat21|''Hi, how's the prey running?]] 20:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Long time no see. Would you like a custom made Eveningpaw product drawing? Check out my userpage for more details, please! :D/ I love to do stuff like that for others. Like all the other generous charcat makers, though I don't think that I'm cut out for it.... ''Eveningpaw 22:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Another Question, but I put it on my Talk Page instead of yours... Hi, Bramble! Thanks for answering my questions! Um, I asked you another question, but I asked it on my Talk Page instead of yours...should I ask you again here, or can you go to my Talk Page and answer it? Sorry if this inconveniences you! [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|''Hi, how's the prey running?]] 03:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) One More Question I know that it seems like I'm never running out of questions, but there's one more thing I wanted to ask you. I wanted to ask you if anybody had reserved trying to make chararts for Willowshine (MC), or Fallowtail (Q). Have they? If not, I'd like to take a shot at those as well. [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|Hi, how's the prey running?]] 03:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Cloud grr. stupid PhotoImpresssion5 - it reverts my transparency when I edit and then I think I've done it but really I haven't... lol [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 13:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) sorry to bother but why did you upload a new version of honeykit?[[User:Shimmersong| '♫ Shimmer ღ''' ]] 16:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Cleaning Up I just wanted to ask you (since I have no approved images to tweak) if I could archive the approved images for Tweak Week alongside Hawkfire98. I asked Sandy before, and she said I had to talk to you before she said yes. If you don't need my help, that's fine with me :) . --Blackclaw 13:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Your Second Of course I'll be your second :) This wiki needs new admins and I can't think of anyone better. I'll post my 'speech' later when I've worked out what to say [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 13:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Character Art Would Corel Photo-Paint be good? If so can I try and do Character Art? Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Cool :) how would I get the cats in to Corel Photo? Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) BRAMBLE! Hi Bramble! I haven't spoken to you in yonks! Ski Trip was amazing: I was really sad that I had to leave. Tweak Week is nearly here! yay! Sorreltail and Mousefur will be the first on my list to 'Tweak' (catchy name by the way) but will they go through an approving process again or will we just edit them at our own will? Maybe you should make a section in the page and explain a bit more.. Anywho, how have you been? I've hardly been able to speak to you for ages. P.s, sorry that I didn't get around to changing the 'planned, created, etc, medal thing, but I was excruciatingly busy. Hope you don't mind!) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've had two camps (weeklong) in the last month, and I actually felt I had to turn down another camp which is on this weekend coming because I'm just burnt out. And it's only the start of term! Week 5 has just started and I've only been at school for two weeks (week 2 and 3). My b'day is coming up too - it's the second of September. I can't remember where I heard it, but yours is in early September too isn't it? Beofre we clog up the recent changes, maybe we should move to the IRC. And i'll try and find that link again. Tell me if you'll meet me or if you are too busy. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 01:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) PCA How do I Upload a image? Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Heya Yeah, I disappeared for a bit because of summer school, then I started getting back into Runescape again. Thanks! I planned on posting some Bluestar stuff I've had done - kit and apprentice images. I just had to do something for my favorite character. ;) That'll have to wait until after tweak week, though, right? --Quiet!... 08:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Braces I just got braces and owch! Sorry I haven't been on, I went to East Texas than I came back and got braces. Golly, it hurts! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 17:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Heehee! haha just a little joke :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ]]''Go Aggies!'' 18:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) REply: ..... sorry ^^; --brambleberry 18:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Charcat For Me Hey Bramble, would you make my cat please? Go to my page for details. Look at the top of it. -- Phoenixpelt, August 17, 2009 11:55 AM Good Image? Is this a good Image? I'm nervous for putting this up for tweak weak. It's BRambleclaw's warrior version btw. Do you think the tabby markings are good? Sandwich 19:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Well is there a way so i can turn him into his deputy one? Like some people on here can turn long haired into short haired so there's probably a way to turn him into a deputy version. Sandwich 00:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sue I'll give a go at it and if I can't do it I'll just ask you. Mossflight 22:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Molepelt Yes, please do. I didn't know how to use pixlr properly. I'll wait.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|Σ']] ãliãs G. 08:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Project Char.art How do you join it? i've been trying to make a Cave-guard base for a bit and i'm near a kittypet base as well. --Hollyleaf97 23:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Blurred Molepelt Thanks a billion. How do you do it?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Charart Can I join Project Charart?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 12:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Project Charart Blanks Hi Bramble, I recently created a wiki called Warriors Characters Wiki (http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Characters_Wiki). Could we please use the Project Charart blanks? And if we can't, is there someone who could make new blanks for my new wiki? Thanks. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 23:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Tawnypelt Hey, I was categorizing articles when I noticed Tawnypelt's image. Take a look please. Its on her page. The eye isn't right.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 13:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) okay--[[User:Bracken-| '''Bracken-' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 20:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Tweak Week Hi Bramble i was wondering when Tweak week is and here is just a sugestion do you think we should have people put what images they r doing for Tweak Week these are just sugestions. Please write back!--[[User:Stonestar| Stonestar ]] May StarClan Light your Path! Mentor Bramble, I was wondering if you would like to be my mentor for the time being. After tweak weak i'm putting up my Brambleclaw. And once that's approved I'll be qualified to be a mentor. So it'll be a short apprenticeship, but I'm sure I can learn from you. Thanks! Mossflight 22:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) um hi hi bramble how r u i was wondering if i could join the pca? Um, okay? Actually, I've been wondering about that. I've got absolutely no idea what the time is here. Is it the time at the Prime Meridian? That's what I'm assuming. And then there's also the four "~"s things. How do you sign it, and then have the timestamp? Because... Forestpaw13 11:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) has my siggy already. Without the link. Can you help me? Please? I'm so confused... Forestpaw hey Bramble. Daisy was mentioned as a white cat in The sight and Berrynose as a creamy white kit. should we change description?--[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 23:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi! I love your charcats! You're really great. How'd you do those tabby markings on yourself? I mean, without overlapping the lines. You're... totally awesome... :) Eveningshine 04:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I was thinking about adding a personality thing in every cat wikia file. Do you think that it's a good idea? I don't know if I should ask you or Eu, you know? Eu or you.... that sounded weird... well, sorry for wasting your time, I know that you're in school (Sandy told me), but I'm just wondering! :) Eveningshine 04:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you! I would of never figured that out on my own. I'll do it the first time I get a chance... Yay! I did it! See? Forestpaw 17:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble! I love your Charart cats, they are really good! I was wondering, how do you make good tabby stripes? I'm really bad at making tabby stripes, could you help? Please just give me a easy explanation of how to make tabby stripes. Thanks if you could help! --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 19:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! I'm going to try that! Thanks, again! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) PCA Hey Bramble, do I ask you if I wanna join PCA? Cuz I would like to try it :). But are we able to do it on Paint? Cuz that's the only thing I have. I know I sound like a brand-new user :) Oh, and I think you're gonna be an admin! Yay! And how do I archive talk pages? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 20:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Tips? Is this okay? I just made it and could you give me some tips, or any improvements I could make? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) OK.... That's fine, but I already scolded myself for doing the accounts thing, *slaps self* Eveningshine 21:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Um... Do you have any tips for charcats? You're just plain AWESOME at that stuff, and I want to improve, really badly! :) Eveningshine 21:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) OK Thanks, though I use pixlr... is that any differnt? Eveningshine 21:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks But what is burn? Eveningshine 21:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC)